


Changed plans

by IzzardsCat



Category: Eddie Izzard - Standup Routines
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzardsCat/pseuds/IzzardsCat
Summary: There's not enough Izzard around here





	Changed plans

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @me okay, I'm just a sad lil izzard fan.

*buzz*  
*buzz*  
2 new message(s) 

Ziggy: don't forget we've gotta be there for 9 tonight  
Ziggy: wear something slutty too, maybe you'll get rid of those cobwebs

"ugh, fuck you ziggs" Blake muttered under her breath. The last place she thought she'd be tonight was some dumb party chiming in New Years with a bunch of people she didn't know, rather than in bed with Netflix, her cats and tub of ice cream, stoned. Instead she'd be sitting somewhere she probably shouldn't be, avoiding everyone, with a glass of champagne and a fag in her hands.

Walking to her closet, she made a mental note of what she needed to do. Find outfit, organise bag, body shower, curl hair, find jewelery, do makeup, get dressed, get bag, call a taxi and try not to think about the horror of meeting so many new people.

Blake had never been a particularly social person. She had friends but only thought to expand the circle when necessary. For example, when she used to travel with work she would put herself out there more, but those days were behind her. She had found a great friend group, retired at age 27 and lived off of inheritance and stocks. There wasn't anything left for her to do but travel to see friends and enjoy her time in London till she inevitably moved again.

However, Ziggy was right, they always were when it came to Blake's love life. She had to do something about the current state of her personal life and stat. So, pulling out a lil black dress with some hellish lack of fabric, she sighed and flung it on the bed, getting into the shower and adding feed the cats to her mental list.

Party

After getting in the taxi and arriving at the venue, a country house outside of Essex, Blake realised she'd arrived 10 minutes before she'd meant to so pulled out her phone and lit a fag. 

*buzz*

Ziggy: I'm gonna be late, you might as well go in without me ill text you when I'm here! Sorry babe, go scout out the fresh meat! If not for you for me *smirk face* xxx

Blake: will do, I'm early!!*rolling eyes facs*xxx

Ziggy: aw no babe sorry *broken heart emoji*xxx

Finishing the fag Blake walked to the entrance, feeling like a dear in head lights and cursing herself for allowing Ziggy to talk her into this.

"Hi, Blake Montgomery, plus one to Ziggy Cladron" she said to the bouncer, trying to seem comfortable and not the anxious wreck she was.  
"Where's Mx Cladron?" she purred back, obviously checking Blake out and not caring who seen.  
"They're late, won't be long, hopefully" Blake deadpanned, not in the mood and freezing cold. 

After finding the bar and downing to Jägerbombs, Blake felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, and expecting Ziggy, she immediately started on them only to stop as she realised it was most definitely not Ziggy but Eddie Izarrd.   
"I'm so sorry Mr Izzard, I expected my friend, I'm so sorry..." she gasped, digging herself into a hole.  
"No, no don't apologise! I thought you were someone else, sorry" he said, obviously slightly disappointed, "You look stunning by the way, mate can we get two Flirtinis here please! So, you know who I am, who are you?" he asked  
"Blake" she started, holding out her hand, "Blake Montgomery"  
"Well it's gorgeous to meet you Miss Montgomery" He returned, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

*buzz*

Blake looked down at her phone and cursed ever god under the sun

Ziggy: I'm here bitch get me at the bathrooms I need to pee and I'm not going alone.

"You have to go then" Eddie asked, already knowing the answer and seeming rather disappointed.  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want them to be alone in this place, I don't really trust them to not get lost." she returned, disappointed too.  
"Dont worry about it" he said before bidding her goodnight, "it was a pleasure to meet you Blake."  
"Pleasure was all mine"


End file.
